


Mending ties

by Steampunker



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Parentlock, Past Mpreg, Post Reichenbach, just go with it, sorry for messed up time frame, wholock crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunker/pseuds/Steampunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years Sherlock walks back into his family's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I lean on Dad’s left side while Abby leans on Dad’s right side as the three of us watch some ghost show on the telly until Dad’s phone goes off making my sister and I get up. Dad looks at his phone and his expression becomes angered, but there was also relief halfway hidden behind the anger then he begins to text whoever it was the anger clear in his movement

“Dad? Who was that?” I question only to get a forced smile in response 

“No one in important Anna dear. Why don’t you two watch the show while I go fix supper?” he asks 

“Yes sir.” Abby and I chorus turning back to the TV, but we weren’t able to focus on it. Who could have texted Dad? It couldn’t have been the Yard since Dad hasn’t worked on any cases since…..since it happened. Could it have been Uncle Mycroft? I pull out my phone and text Uncle Mycroft

'Uncle, did you text Dad? –ALW'  
It didn’t take long to get a reply which confused me even more

'No I have not. Why do you ask?-MH' 

'Was it Uncle Greg then? Dad got a text that seemed to anger him a few moments ago- ALW'

'Gregory hasn’t messaged him either. I will see if I can find out who did.-MH'  
With a sigh I put my cell back in my pocket and look into the kitchen. This was interesting. Now I really wanted to know who texted our father.

“Abby, doesn’t Dad put his cell on the table when he cooks?” I question and my twin nods

“Of course Anna. You’re planning to see who messaged him by taking his phone aren’t you?” I give her a grin before sneaking up table snatching Dad’s phone off it and returning to the couch pulling up his messages along the way. It was like the entire world froze when I read the message

'John, I’m sorry.-SH'  
What kind of cruel joke is this? Someone must have stolen our mother’s phone or number or SOMETHING and messaged Dad. Who is so cruel as to do this?! Our mother died three years ago!!! Why is it that people can’t let him rest in peace?!?! Angrily I send a reply back  
'Whoever this is you had best stop or I’ll have my uncle hunt you down and it will not be pretty-ALW'  
A reply came almost instantly

'Annabeth, how many times has your father told you not to look through his phone and do not threaten me with my brother young lady.-SH'

'You CAN NOT be my mum. My mum died three years ago and this is just some cruel joke by a very sick person. LEAVE US ALONE!!!!!!!! WE’VE SUFFERED ENOUGH!!!!-ALW'  
There was no reply to that and that was when Dad turned to look at us seeing his phone in my hands

“Annabeth Lucia Watson! Give me my phone!” he orders and I hand it to him

“I’m going to my room.” I say and hear my sister yell at me

“I better not have to pick the lock again! We do share a room you know!” I slam the door shut with what Dad and Abby call ‘my overdramatic groan’  
\------------ I sigh looking through the messages on my phone. Sherlock’s death hit all of us hard, but Annabeth was very close with her mum. They not only looked exactly alike, well Abigail did as well, but they even thought just alike. Shaking my head I put my phone back in my pocket and continue to make supper.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking with my boyfriend Nick when I saw him. He was watching me from across the street his expression blank but I could see sadness in his eyes

“Anna, what’s wrong?” Nick asks following my gaze “Who’s that?”

“No one. Let’s just get to Angelo’s.” I say giving him a smile and we head to the café. I could tell his eyes were following me and I knew that he had deduced where I was going since he and Dad took Abby and I to Angelo’s since we were babies. I didn’t know if I wanted him to follow or not. How should I react after what he’s done? Shaking my head we walk into Angelo’s and shortly after I watch Mum walk in. He sits a distance away and we lock eye contact before I look back at Nick

“Alright Anna, what’s going on? Who is that man?” he asks

“That man is my mother Sherlock Holmes. He committed suicide three years ago, but apparently he faked his own death and left us to grieve for three years.” I answer looking at the table my hands gripping the table cloth. He lays his hand on top of mine making me look at him

“Annabeth Lucia Watson, you’re my best friend and my girlfriend. If you need me to do anything just give the word.” I smile and turn my hand intertwining our fingers

“Thanks Nick, but you are an alien that travels through space and time while my father has taken down multiple criminals just by talking to them.” 

“I have my sonic screwdriver…” I roll my eyes laughing lightly and we continue with our dinner. Of course Angelo had to add his ‘romantic candle light’ to our table and it did add to the feel but being watched by my supposedly dead mother almost destroyed it. Nick tries to keep my mind off it and after dinner we take a walk through the park on the way back to my home. As soon as we got close to Baker Street I knew my mum had stopped following us. ‘Don’t mind stalking your daughter while’s she’s on a date but won’t go anywhere near home? You’re ashamed and scared as you should be.’ I felt bad thinking of my own mother that way but I was angry at him for faking his death and abandoning us for three bloody years. No amount of ‘Sorry’ could fix that wound. He didn’t know how hard it had hit our small family or how much counseling we had to go through to finally be able to function normally and he no clue how big of a help Nick was from keeping me from trying to join my mother in death.

Nick gives me a kiss goodbye and I walk inside finding my father talking on the phone with his boss Mary. My twin and I had never been very fond of the woman and even less after Mum’s jump from St. Bart’s roof. She was always rubbing up against our father and flirting with him and even worse Dad has started to flirt back! To Abby and myself it was like he was betraying our mother and we tried to tell him that but all we got was ‘We will not speak of this’ since Mum and anything related to him, besides our uncles and cousin, had been banned from this home. Dad notices me and smiles hanging up

“You’re home early sweetheart. Usually you and your boyfriend are out longer.” He says hugging me

“We had a surprise on the way to Angelo’s.” I sigh

“What kind of surprise?”

“Mum.”


	3. Chapter 3

The happy mood of the flat instantly vanishes and my father’s happy expression is gone in an instant. Now he just looked resigned and sad and I knew how this would go. The first few months of grieving my twin and I thought every time the door opened that or when the phone would ring we thought it was Mum coming home.

“Sweetheart, I know you miss your mother but it’s not possible.” He sighs

“But I saw him Dad! He followed us to Angelo’s and all the way to the park!” I exclaim which only seems to anger my father

“Annabeth, we both know your mother is dead! I’m sorry but there is no changing that no matter how much we want to!!” I feel tears running down my cheeks as I glare at him

“I saw him!! Why won’t you believe me?!”

“To your room.”

“Father-”

“Annabeth Lucia Watson, go to your room!!!”

“I HATE YOU!!” I storm up to the room I share with Abby and fall onto my bed crying. I SAW him I know I did!! Why wouldn’t Father believe me?! I force myself to stop crying and take a picture off my bedside table. It was a picture of my family all sitting together on the couch. Mum and Dad were holding Abby and I, even if we were six, while Uncle Mycroft was sitting next to Mum his four month pregnant belly visible. I smile remember Mum and Uncle Mycroft yelling at Uncle Greg after they noticed he took the picture. It was a good memory and always helped me to calm down when life got too hard.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
My heart broke when my oldest child yelled she hated me. I knew my daughters miss their mother and I do as well but it’s time to move on. It had been three years since my husband’s suicide and we really needed to get our lives as close to normal as we could. The girls seeing him everywhere wasn’t helping any and I didn’t know what to do about it. I was knocked out of my thoughts when there is a knock on the door and when I open it I gasp at who was standing there

“Hello John.”

“S-Sherlock?!” he gives me a weak smile and everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

I catch John as he falls and I hear two pairs of hurried footsteps coming from two different directions. One was coming from inside the flat while the other was coming up the stairs behind me and I instantly knew it was the twins. The set of footsteps coming up the stairway made it to me first and I could tell by the gait that it was my youngest daughter Abigail. My guess was proven correct by the gasp and Annabeth appears in front of me instantly at John’s side trying to wake him up then she was shortly joined by her sister though Abigail kept glancing at me. They get their father into his chair and he slowly but surely starts to wake

“Ugh….” He groans and the first people he sees are our daughters “What did you two put in the tea? Whatever it was caused me to hallucinate.”

“You fixed tea today Dad.” Abigail informs “Plus we promised to not put anything into the tea.”

“There is absolutely no way I really saw him standing there. I suppose I fell asleep in my chair again.”

“John, you didn’t fall asleep in your chair. Annabeth and Abigail put you there after you fainted.” I sigh and his head whips around so he was staring at me wide eyed

“Sherlock…?” he breathes looking as if he was about to faint again.

“Please don’t cause us to have a repetition of what just happened.”

“It’s all about you isn’t it Sherlock?! You commit bloody suicide, have us grieve, then think you could just fucking waltz back into our lives?!”

“John please let me explain.”

“Oh you can explain?!?! Let me bloody hear it then!”

“I had to fake my death. They would have killed you if they didn’t see me jump.”

“Who? Who would have killed me?”

“Moriarty’s men would have killed you, our daughters, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade if I didn’t jump. I did it to protect you all.” Everything was silent for a few moments and suddenly I have arms full of sixteen year old identical twin girls crying for their Mummy and John more or less give up his internal battle. His voice was quieter now

“You still can’t waltz back into our lives like this Sherlock. You can’t even begin to comprehend what we went through.”

“I know I can’t John but its safe now. I can come back.” My husband just sighs and shuts his eyes. Looking down at our daughters I see that they had snuggled as close as they could to me

“Sherlock…if you pull another bloody stunt like that I swear…” I smile 

“I won’t John.” I wrap my arms around our daughters and they smile up at me

“Love you Mummy.” They chorus happily before hugging me tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about ending it here. What do you all think? End it here or write Sherlock meeting his daughter's boyfriends and friends?


End file.
